


Changing Their Status Quo

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bulgaria - Freeform, Dreamwidth, Established Relationship, F/M, LiveJournal Prompt, Long-Distance Relationship, Not Epilogue Compliant, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, ski resort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: A blizzard shuts down the slopes, but Hermione's not too upset.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: HP Drizzle Fest 2017, Hermione's Haven





	Changing Their Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2017 HP Drizzle Fest that was then hosted on LJ and DW. I completely forgot to crosspost this story after the event was over and just now remembered.
> 
> The prompt I chose was submitted by leontinabowie. H36: Hermione goes skiing in Bulgaria, but one day for snow reasons the slopes are closed and she has to wait around in the hotel. That gets a lot more interesting when she sees a familiar face.
> 
> Lots of thanks to the mods, you rock! I cannot thank my alpha/beta, Meiri, enough for her tireless work. And the same goes for Savva for her help with making sure Viktor and the other Bulgarians make sense and with the Bulgarian words. Translations at the end.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended. I also do not own the ski resort in Bansko.

Her nipples and cheek were freezing, but she found that she didn't mind at all. The cold glass door against her chest and cheek was a pleasurably painful contrast to the heat radiating from their thrusting bodies.

A shift backwards in their bodies, allowed her lover's large, warm hands to cover her breasts, quickly heating up her sensitive skin. She hissed as his fingers twisted one of her rapidly thawing nipples.

"Sorry," her lover groaned. She squeezed his cock with her inner muscles as he slid partially out before thrusting back in. He growled a series of swear words in his native tongue that any other time would have had her blushing.

"No," she panted as she moved her head so her forehead was pressed against the cold glass, "it feels so good." She groaned, her back arching as he pinched her other nipple. "Pain with a large… dose of… hnngh… of pleasure."

"Good to know," he ground out. He released one of her breasts and slid his hand down her sweat slick skin.

"Yessss," she hissed as his fingers reached their destination and pressed against her clit. "Please, Viktor."

He kissed the curve of her neck, a wicked grin spreading across his lips. "Please, vhat, lyubimata mi?"

"Don't stop," she replied, trapping her lower lip between her teeth for a moment before slowly dragging her teeth over the plump skin. "Harder. Fuck me harder."

Viktor grinned. "Vith pleasure."

Hermione's hands scrabbled for purchase against the slick glass door as Viktor's hips smacked against hers as he picked up his pace. One of her hands slipped and slid down the door frame, slamming against the door handle. Pain radiated up her arm, but she didn't let that stop her or slow her movements as she rolled her hips to meet Viktor's thrusts.

He pinched her clit before rubbing his long rough fingers across her sensitive nub.

"Merlin," Hermione moaned and she wrapped her hand around the door handle. Her fingers turning white from her grip.

"No Merlin, luv." Viktor chuckled. "Just me."

Hermione used her free hand to reach behind her and threaded her fingers into his long, dark hair. Tugging him forward, she turned her head and crashed her lips against his.

The hand that had been torturing her right breast, dropped to grasp her hip to use for leverage as he felt his control start to slip.

With nothing separating her from the glass anymore, she fell forward and her breasts were once again pressed against the frost covered pane.

Hermione took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down gently before tugging on it as she slowly pulled away.

Viktor stilled and groaned as he let out another string of words in Bulgarian. His orgasm filled her as wave after wave started to wash over him.

Hermione cried out when Viktor twisted her clit, his rough fingers creating additional friction against the wet flesh. She shuddered as her own orgasm sped through her body radiating out from her centre.

As Hermione and Viktor fought to catch their breath, the blizzard outside continued to rage, dropping inch after inch of heavy, wet fluff. She laughed to herself as she thought about how her morning had turned out so far. She had just finished breakfast and planned to get a few hours of time out on the slopes while she waited for her parents to arrive. But Mother Nature and her long time and long distance boyfriend had other ideas.

**Eight o'clock that morning**

Hermione politely wiped her mouth with her napkin, before lying the dark blue cloth next to her empty breakfast plate. She stood up and donned her ski jacket before she pulled her scarf from one of the inner pockets.

"Miss?" A voice questioned behind her.

Hermione turned around to see her waiter from dinner the night before. She smiled. "Thank you so much for your superb service last night, Iliya."

Iliya bowed his head before he gestured to the windows at the far side of the dining room. "The slopes haff just been closed."

"They have? What's happened?"

"Blizzard."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But I checked the weather before coming down this morning and the sky was clear when I walked through the lobby not even an hour ago."

Iliya shrugged. "It appeared from nowhere."

Hermione frowned as she shrugged out of her ski jacket. "That's very strange."

"We do haff storms that appear without warning sometime."

"Interesting," Hermione mused. "Well, it looks like the hot tub and one of my new books are calling my name for the day. Thank you, Iliya."

"You are welcome, Miss."

Hermione quickly made her way the few feet to the entrance to go pick up her snowboard from the resort's holding rack to return to her room when she was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Vhy read book and go to pool vhen you could spend time vith me?"

She spun around, a surprised smile lighting up her face. "Viktor! What are you doing here? I thought you were with your team?" She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am, ve decided to come here on mandatory time off. Ve decided as team to come to Bansko."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not keeping you from them, am I?"

"No. Ve arrive together and do some things together, but ve haff time to self too." Viktor wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, he spun them in a circle. "You here vith parents?"

"I was supposed to meet my parents here, but they've been delayed in Zurich due to snow also." She looked down at him, since he still held her in his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Did you plan all of these freak snowstorms on purpose just to get me alone?"

Viktor laughed as he finally lowered Hermione back onto her feet. "No. I did not know you were here until Nadya told me she saw you in the dining room while she was waiting to check in."

Hermione raised an eyebrow as a smile tugged on her lips. "Oh really? That is quite the coincidence that we happened to end up at the same so resort at the same time."

"Do not let him fool you," another voice said. "He knew you were here from beginning."

Hermione turned around and saw a witch with shoulder length dark brown hair standing behind her. She had an easy going smile on her face that reached her almost black eyes their colour was so dark. Hermione stepped forward and the two witches kissed each other's cheeks in greeting. "Nadya, how are you doing?"

"Vell," the Chaser replied. She glanced to Viktor and smirked. "Viktor talk about coming here during time off once he knew he vould not see you at Yule."

Hermione's eyebrows flew towards her hairline. "Oh really?" She looked at Viktor as her smile morphed into a pleased smirk. "I am sorry I couldn't get away from work during the holidays; we had people sick, taking time off, and so much else that happened."

"It's okay," he said before his normally medium brown skin darkened to a reddish hue as he added under his breath, "Not all the time."

Nadya laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

Hermione grasped his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "At least he's talking about his girlfriend and not some other woman." She raised an eyebrow as a new thought crossed her mind and she glanced at Nadya. "He's not talking about another woman when I'm not around is he?"

Nadya shook her head. "No, only you. Vell, his mother and sister too."

Hermione bumped his shoulder with hers. "That's good."

"Vould you like to see rest of team?" Nadya gestured to one of the larger tables in the dining room where a group of four wizards and another witch were having breakfast. "Ve vere going to play some games vile vaiting for snow to pass."

Hermione glanced from the table to Viktor and then to Nadya. She smiled, but shook her head. "Maybe later on, it's been almost six months since we last saw each other and I think I'd like to catch up with Viktor first."

A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips. "See you for dinner?"

Viktor grasped her hand. "Dinner sound good. Bye." He turned around and pulled Hermione away.

"Do not hav too much fun!" Nadiya called out.

She laughed as she felt her ears warm at the other witch's comment. As she hurried to keep up with Viktor's longer strides, the English witch called out behind them, "It was nice seeing you again, Nadya!" Hermione tugged on Viktor's hand as he started to pass by the racks where she dropped her snowboard off to eat breakfast. "Hold on a moment, Viktor, I need to grab my board before we go up."

Viktor released her hand and Hermione quickly picked up her snowboard before she returned to his side. She slid her hand into his and gave him a bright smile. "Okay, now, I'm ready."

The pair made their way to the bank of lifts where one of the lifts opened when they were a couple steps away. After waiting for the compartment to clear, they entered and Hermione pressed the button for her floor.

She turned to really look at the wizard standing next to her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she saw another blush darken his cheeks.

"Vhat?"

Hermione stepped closer to him. "I love you," she whispered.

"I luv you, too," he replied, pulling her into his arms. "Luv, you haff grip on hair."

**Present time**

As Viktor's words sank into her brain, she realised that she still had her hands buried in his shoulder length black locks. Coming back to herself, Hermione finally released her grip on Viktor's hair. "Sorry," she murmured.

Viktor ran his hands up her body, pulling her closer to him and away from the outside world and cold glass. "Vhat did you say before?" He paused and chuckled. "Oh, yes, something about pain and pleasure."

Laughing, Hermione turned in his arms as Viktor's hands slid down to her bum. "I think it was 'pain with a large… dose of… hnngh… of pleasure' to be exact." She smirked. "You can't forget the moan."

"Minx." Viktor lifted her up and pressed her between his hot, sweaty body and the freezing glass door, and once again exposing her back and bum to the elements.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist. "What are you going to do about it?"

The wicked glint in his eyes told her all she needed to know. Viktor was not backing down from her challenge, not that she ever expected him to.

Over the course of the afternoon, the two of them continued to become reacquainted with each other as he led her over to the large bed that dominated her room. They never did make it down to dinner with his teammates.

**Nine o'clock the next morning**

Tugging on her lover's hand, Hermione hesitated as they neared the entrance to the resort dining room. "Viktor, hold on a moment," she murmured.

"Vhy?" Viktor tilted his head in confusion. "You are ashamed?"

Hermione vehemently shook her head. "No, I'm not at all. You know that. It's just… I know that sometimes Quidditch players like to take the mickey out against each other."

He grasped her other hand with his free one. "Not my team. Da, ve do tease each other some, but it is all good. They also know we are dating, even if ve do not see each other as often as ve vould like."

"I've been thinking about that," Hermione muttered.

Viktor looked at her confused for a moment. "Vhat?"

"How we don't see each other nearly as often as we'd like."

Viktor nodded his head waiting for her to continue.

She looked down at the floor as a blush spread across her cheeks.

Viktor reached up and placed his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to his. "Vhat is it, Milichka?"

"Well, I've been looking at jobs at the Bulgarian Ministry, and even the Romanian Ministry, and there are a couple of positions I was thinking of applying for there."

Viktor's eyes widened. "Hermione? Are you sure?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I am. The two of us have been doing this long-distance dating for too long and I'd like to see you on a much more regular basis. I'll find a place on my own for now, but," she shrugged her shoulders, "but maybe someday we could move in together."

He smiled at her as her words sunk in. "I vould like that, but only if you are sure."

Hermione returned his smile, grasping his free hand from where it was still under her chin. "Yes, I'm sure."

He leaned forward to place a small kiss on her cheek. As he pulled away, he asked, "Shall ve tell my team? They vill be happy for us."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Everything vill be fine." He winked at her. "Ready now?"

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Hermione allowed Viktor to take her hand once more. He brushed her knuckles with a soft kiss, setting the butterflies that she thought were tamed after being together for so long to fluttering in her ribcage. Their relationship was changing ever so slightly, but they were still the same Hermione and Viktor who spent time with friends and family, worked too much, and went snowboarding instead of skiing.

There might be troubles, of course, but they had ideas on how to weather any storms that might come along.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> lyubimata mi - my love  
> Milichka - My darling


End file.
